Purple Eyes
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Lavendereyes has been tricked, teased, and taunted for years. Now, it comes crashing down on those who hurt her. {Dedicated to Music-san. I hope I captured some feelings well for you.}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

**Dedicated to my friend, Music-san, for the RebelClan fight (joke) earlier. I actually got a great idea from the fight, so YEAH! *does the Victory Cha-Cha danze I MADE UP***

* * *

Have you ever felt like that your whole life you've been tricked and smashed to bits and pieces? That clan of hers, RebelClan, was how it all started.

* * *

1.

It was hard for Lavenderkit to fit into RebelClan. Was it her lavender eyes, with a tint of everlasting black speckles, or was it her attitude that made other kits flinch away? She didn't know. Her mother, Waspsting, payed no mind to the taunts and tricks the kits played on her. Even her brother, Flamingkit, and her sister, Rosekit, enjoyed picking on her. Her best friend, Frostykit, was now ignoring her. Redkit just slipped away, not wanting to join the dangerous taunts and teases, the evil tricks and lies. The kittypet kitten, Angel, was the only company she had in the remorse of even being born to join RebelClan. Lavenderkit did not know what happened to start all of these horrible tricks-but she wanted it to stop. But how?

2.

"Ha!" sneered Flamingkit, his icy green eyes filled with hate and amusement. "You fell for it!" his maggot breath was enough to make Lavenderkit puke, and her nostrils were flared with hatred. Then she did something she regretted; she swiped her shining claws right at her brother's ear, causing it to bleed. Flamingkit howled with pain. The pain _she _felt when _he _teased and tricked her.

"Lavenderkit!" snarled Waspsting, her mother's face shoved close up her own face. Lavenderkit blinked, eyes softening. Waspsting would help her, she knew it. But no; Waspsting pinned her down to the rotten smelling dirt. "Lavenderkit, you are no daughter of mine. Violence doesn't solve anything in this family," Waspsting spat, and slashed her claws against Lavenderkit's face.

Lavenderkit felt like crying. Her purple eyes watered, but she held her stance. She stood up, making her eyes go frozen cold. "And you aren't any mother of mine, Waspsting," she replied coldly, flinching away from Waspsting's breath. What was up with her family and their smelly breath, anyways?

3.

"Flamingkit, Rosekit,...Lavenderkit, Angel, Frostykit, and Redkit, please come up to the River Stone," announced Freezestar, her eyes darting to look at each kit. Lavenderkit never liked her leader, and hated her more whenever she paused before saying her name. It made everything worse than before.

Her brother, Flamingpaw, earned the deputy, Icesong, a thick white furred she-cat who was the gentlest cat in the clan. Lavenderkit wished she had Icesong. Rosepaw got Lizardflash, a cunning mastermind genius. Lavenderkit wished for Lizardflash too. Finally, it was her turn...

She got Applesmoke. She was a _medicine cat. _But why?

"I wanted to be a warrior," Lavenderpaw hissed. "And this is what you do to me?"

Freezestar gave a curt nod, and continued on. Frostypaw and Redpaw. They got Heartfall and Daisystripe. At least they'd be warriors. Angel got Willowleaf.

4.

"Stop pouting, young one. You'll do a great service to your clan," murmured Applesmoke. It was hard to be mad at the cat who helped you into the forest; but now it felt like a curse.

"The clan doesn't care about me, much less do a service," retorted Lavenderpaw, sorting out the catmint and dock leaves. Applesmoke raised an eyebrow, flicking her tail on Lavenderpaw's back.

"They care, darling," said Applesmoke. "give it time."

"I gave them seven moons of my time, and I still get nothing in return. Kind gestures would be great, for example," growled Lavenderpaw.

"You _did _scar your brother's ear," replied Applesmoke.

Lavenderpaw had enough. "That's it!" she yelled. "Waspsting scarred my face, or did you forget? She's not my mother anymore! Neither Flamingpaw or Rosepaw are my siblings! You're my mother, Angel is my sister! Or at least that's what it feels like!"

Applesmoke blinked.

5.

Lavendereyes the murderer. Lavendereyes the horror. Either was just fine. She got her revenge, for those tricks and taunts. Now, as she stared into the starless sky, she realized she felt free. Applesmoke is an elder. Angel was a fierce warrior, but died at 34 moons fighting WindClan. Lavendereyes secretly had a litter of kits- Pinepaw, Treepaw, and Wingpaw.

They're almost warriors. Lavendereyes drew in a last breath before plunging into the icy water.

_I'll get revenge on you, Rosethorn. You're my last prey._

* * *

__**Read it and favorite it!**

**~Gone**


End file.
